The invention relates to a device for filling a flexible transport container with sheet-shaped notes of value, comprising a feeding unit which feeds the sheet-shaped notes of value individually and one after the other to a vane wheel having elastic vanes, whereupon each vane carries on one single note of value in a rotary motion and the note of value falls into a collecting area due to its gravity and rests on edge on a bottom plate thereat. Such a device is known from WO 2013/079717 of the same applicant.
For accommodating notes of value, for example banknotes, in automated teller machines, automatic cash register systems or automatic cash safes thin-walled flexible transport containers, so-called safe bags, are used in which the notes of value are received similar to a plastic bag. Before the notes of value are transported into the transport container, these have to be stacked so that the filling of the transport container takes place in stacks. The formation of the value note stacks is critical since, on the one hand, the stacking operation has to take place relatively quickly and, on the other hand, the feeding of notes of value to the stack has to take place in a tidily arranged manner to prevent a disorder of the notes of value.
According the above-mentioned WO 2013/079717, a vane wheel having elastic vanes is used for the formation of the stack, the fed note of value resting against a stacking wall. When a value note stack has been formed, then the stack is transported to the opening of the transport container by means of a removal unit and stored therein. A closing unit in the form of a shutter device is arranged between the transport container and the removal unit and forms the stacking wall in the closed state and lets the stacked notes of value pass through to the transport container in the open state.
In practice, it has shown that when the notes of value are fed quickly it may happen that a note of value jams or does not rest against the previous note of value in a correct position during formation of the stack. Moreover, loosely stacked notes of value may jam or experience changes in their position during the transport movement to the transport container.